Delinius
|Delinius|about his past.}} |Delinius|on collecting written materials.}} |Pestertag}} (Delta timeline) (Wau timeline) , , , ", |Pseudonym during the witch hunts.}} |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 185,5 cm/5' 1" |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = 72,3 kg/159,4 lbs |Row 8 title = Aura |Row 8 info = |Faux-aura}} |Archlight}} |The Maintenancekeeper}} }} Info Delinius Rupert Langton is a Soul Flame, commonly known among the Gridmask population of Ludus for a variety of actions both real and fictitious. He was born on Ludus in -202 ADC/AEQ as a Gridmask. His pestertag is . Personality Delinius is quite a perceptive and tactful individual who takes notice of subtleties that others would overlook, and uses this to his advantage in assessing a situation. This insightful nature seems to go beyond the visible: he often sees through deception and lies to reveal someone's true motives. This has made him distant and even distrustful towards new people, but to those he deems friends, Delinius is kind, if a little eccentric. As a 'sacred child' from a bloodline that is said to directly descend from the deity Dwin himself, he was raised with a lot of his family's history and their legacy, and still holds himself to a high standard in everything that he does. The manner of speech and word choice Delinius takes up in conversation is a little dated now and then, which can probably be attributed to his upbringing, place of birth and relative age. He is noted to have a distinctly different accent as well. Appearance Delinius' hair was originally a , though it later turned to a more colour over the years in the aftermath of a magic-related accident. It remains fairly tidy despite the fact that he does very little about it; it tends to hang just above or across his shoulders and springs up towards the back a bit as well. He stands quite tall with a build that is slightly thin for his length. While much of Delinius' clothing falls within the range of 'warm colours', there are some particularly common outfits he is seen in. *A very casual attire he wears consists of an vest that seems to closely resemble the colour of his aura. It's apparently quite old, as it still has shoulder pads. On occasion, a similarly coloured mantle is hung from them. Delinius usually wears a set of pants underneath and inside a pair of . *Whenever Delinius is at work, he will often wear a vest over an shirt instead. Depending on the temperature, he might be wearing a overcoat with a collar and sleeves. *One atypical outfit is that of a coat along with a hat. This particular combination is associated with an old pseudonym, . The hat seems to have aura-masking properties, rendering its wearer harder to recognise by the signature their magic gives off. Story (An 'unofficial' general reference work can be found here) Α Timeline Delinius' role remains a background one on this timeline due to established agreements. He is considered a valuable employee of LDZX who deals with various '(il)legalities'. Timeline Early life Delinius grew up in an extended family, consisting of aunts and uncles with their families. His grandmother Agatha also lived with them in the hills in the northwest of Faeric. Like the rest of his family, Delinius belongs to a line of Gridmasks said to be descending from a lesser god, Dwin. The deity's followers (and by extension, Delinius' family in particular) possess skill in pyromancy and in general high magical ability. Circumstances around Delinius' birth were not notably strange, although the rain passing over did clear shortly after his birth. Some interpreted this as a good sign, though most would come to pass it off as coincidence rather than some kind of divine signal. Upbringing With visible talent for both regular and magical teachings, Delinius quickly learned various subjects (with a notable preference for any more closely related to culture) through his parents. His grandmother, Agatha, took care of the various magic arts that befitted any proper Dwinian, especially one of his family line. This included pyromancy, , a number of other elemental arts, and the obscure art of . While many of these talents were only moderately developed, his grandmother assured him that it would be everything would need " " and that he could further these studies at a later time. Especially Delinius' father Caldeus considered this vague description a sign that the elderly Agatha was slowly losing her sense, which she clearly refused to accept, pointing out that she still had the wits to teach her grandson the various arts at her disposal. Nazcan Invasion The events later recorded as the Nazcan War or Nazcan Invasion occurred around the time that Delinius was barely 12 years. Rather than trying to stay safe the best he could, he insisted on aiding in the effort against the Nazcan threat. His young age meant that he was unable to work with any of the weaponry that had been distributed to the rest of his family (notably, they equipped heavy crossbows that Delinius could hardly carry, let alone wield). Instead, he was offered a specially-crafted short bow and a hatchet, both of which he could use effectively. Throughout the various conflicts with Nazcan forces, Delinius picked up a lot of new ways to utilise his magic for various purposes. Alongside the forms of magic he'd already learned the basics of, he also became quite skilled in , and seemingly learned much about the limits of his cunning. After years of prolonged combat, Ludus was at last freed by a group of witches that would come to be associated with its name, and Delinius resumed his studies for some time until the death of his grandmother in -184 AEQ, age 95. Some time after the end of the Nazcan War, Delinius was invited to a party in a nearby community to celebrate the defeat of the hivemind threat. Many users of magic of all kinds were said to partake as well. Several aspiring magicians engaged in an experiment, including Delinius. In the aftermath of it, several party goers died after overexerting their magic. Delinius, on the other hand, rose back to his feet, heated by an intense ray of sunlight that had begun to burn a hole in the roof. Many of the attendants were shocked, thinking that this was some kind of divine sign from Dwin. Delinius returned home without a word. While Delinius was physically unchanged, he seemed to have gone through a mental transformation of sorts. He dedicated much of his time studying old literature, with little other activities outside that. While Delinius' father Caldeus saw in this a hefty increase in devotion - much to his approval - there was some discussion within Delinius' family about the true nature of this change. In actual fact, Dwin had reached out to protect this particular descendant for then-unclear reasons and grant him the ability to perceive the full extent of his abilities. Such a drastic measure did end up changing Delinius' outlook on many things around him, however. -183 AEQ After a heated debate among Delinius, his father Caldeus and other family members, Delinius left his home and travelled across mainland Ludus to the area that would soon come to border a desert. There, he made a living taking on various jobs that suited him to varying degrees. This was unfortunately a few months before events would spark a large hunt for users of magic, starting with the Ludusian Witches. -182 AEQ Delinius was not initially targeted by the paranoia, having gained something of a good reputation in the area. However, his temperamental reaction to the execution of another user of magic led to him being deemed a dangerous magician as well, forcing him to either fight his attackers or run from them. In the following 44 years, Delinius would come to travel all across known areas of Ludus, ranging from Mavus to the western coast of Gredile, pursued by paranoid Ludusians. This period was responsible for making him highly distrustful of unfamiliar individuals, while at the same time leading him to be incredibly skilled in combat both mundane and magical, against hostile monsters and Gridmasks alike. He met many a magic user sharing some of his fate along the way, although he generally chose to travel alone - this due to being a notorious target among the paranoid 'witch hunters'. In fact, he was more of a danger than any help he could offer would compensate for. This was only amplified by the fact that stories about his fighting prowess were widespread; every retelling further exaggerated and embellished the tales that circulated. -143 AEQ It is known that Delinius did follow the events surrounding Jericho Cane's campaign to end the oppression of magicians and aliens and wished to keep track of it. However, he could not rest in one place for any period of time, having acquired such an amount of infamy that he was continuously pursued by some amount of committed Gridmasks. In -138 AEQ, Delinius undertook a journey across the ocean to find a northern continent rumoured to be named Auzos. He completed this journey without any injuries, despite poor weather conditions. On Auzos, he was safe from the paranoia of Gridmasks on the main landmass, and Delinius found work in express mail delivery, though much of the residents of Auzos remained hesitant to aid him and other refugees that slowly began to show up. Whether they were inspired by Delinius' journey or motivated by other reasons remains unclear. -114 AEQ Once he'd built up an existence with a job of his own, Delinius actually quit said job, using his savings alongside a less time-consuming job in order to fund a new project of his, aiming to provide refugees with a chance to establish themselves on Auzos properly. Using a clever system that based itself off of salaries once the initiative got off the ground, the project became a popular venture for refugees of all kinds, whether magician, alien, or both. While some of the Gridmasks possessed an extended lifespan, the interaction between Delinius and 'his' refugees was generally very casual. A notable exception to this was Lyka Westwood. Despite only occasionally speaking with her over the course of several months, Delinius developed a certain fondness for her. When it became clear that she was developing romantic interest in him, Delinius was hesitant at first, seemingly unable to dedicate to such a level of trust so easily. Eventually, he discovered that Lyka was very like-minded in many ways, and their bond slowly grew over time. She additionally coined a name for the refugee initiative that had been running for quite some time now: Langton Incroporated. For many years, Langton Inc. was a successful organisation that revolved around more than finding work alone. Education was often kept internal for convenience, and there was fairly strong social coherence despite the many differences. However, some of Auzos' residents did not appreciate what appeared to them as 'a state in a state', a term soon used to describe the place. Even so, hostilities were generally minimal, excepting several larger riots. Most of these ended once the crowd realised that Delinius had no issue with outright killing them if they did not leave, causing them to flee. One other notable inhabitant was Ariadne Minoid, a Gridmask with distinct spiderlike mutations. -93 AEQ Due to a misunderstanding, Delinius unintentionally killed a man resembling Sanford, and was forced to abandon Auzos to return to the main continent. Due to the hurried nature of his departure, he had no chance to take Lyka along, which caused both of them a lot of distress. Even long afterwards, Delinius did not make any return trip to Auzos to look for her, feeling that he had betrayed her trust. On mainland Gredile, meanwhile, stories of Delinius' past had taken on near-mythical proportions, ranging from unrealistic bloodbaths that no single combatant could even cause to stories bordering on being heroic instead. Many inhabitants sought to verify these myths, and local news instances attempted to get statements from the man. Unwilling to deal with so much unneeded attention, Delinius retreated to the desert, where he had a house built. -72 AEQ Once his new home was complete, Delinius travelled back to his home region to see what had become of it. Few people directly recognised him, but some of the inhabitants had heard stories through relatives and friends in and around Steckenberg. Soon enough, he found himself welcomed by many of the residents, some of them bearing his own last name as distant relatives. As he rediscovered the places where he had spent his childhood, Delinius learned that the former place of his family's home had been turned into a memorial site protected from reuse for new buildings. Local Dwinians also explained to him the nature of the monster plague and offered him what little historical accounts they had gathered of the period in which Delinius was absent. With some amount of pride, he could read that his family had given good account of themselves, taking down many paranoid bigots with them in their fall. Once it became clear to him that he had Dwin's favour at his side, Delinius spent some time studying some of the old manuscripts made available to him by his distant kin and the Dwinian community. The exact reason for Dwin's protection eluded him, but he was willing to accept it. After three months, Delinius returned home, promised many things by the residents of his homeland, and many gifts were sent along with him or later delivered to his desert home. Among these were many old books and keepsakes of his family, whose value was most of all sentimental. The most significant of these was a cloak supposedly worn by the first mortal ancestor of his family: Kataphorus Leroy Langton. While its history was unclear to them, the Langtons offering it to him assured Delinius that he was a 'worthier owner' for it than they. When Delinius had returned home, he was approached by representatives of Steckenberg's Dwinian educational institution, offering him a place among them as a professor. While he was versed enough in many of the subjects taught there, Delinius came to focus on teaching the basics of Dwinian theology and some of the less popular magic arts. Specifically, the scholars had recently lost their only practitioner of some of the more obscure arts, a gap that Delinius was able to fill. A handful of students eventually sought to reach a deeper understanding of their studies, and came to live and study at his home in the desert. This not only allowed them to study some of the reference works written by Delinius' family, but gave them the chance to learn more about the botanical aspects involved with some of the lesser known Dwinian studies. -60 AEQ Upon hearing from one of his students about a certain "Sybil" who apparently guarded the Dwinian library in Steckenberg, Delinius went to inquire further. Once he identified this individual as being his sister Ina, he set out to find her. As it turned out, she had heard rumours of her brother's whereabouts herself and was about to head out to find him. The two met while they were each on their way to the other, and they exchanged stories of their lives up to this point. Ina showed Delinius around the apartment she rented at the time as well as her workplace. Both siblings agreed that it would be more convenient to catch up while they were both in the same location permanently, so Ina arranged to move in with her brother a few months later. Timeline -52 AEQ Halfway through Osmium, one of Delinius' students made mention of a company that sold tamed Ludusian monsters and provided customised habitats for them. While initially sceptical of the possibility to tame monsters, he first adopted a fairly benign creature before offering service as a handler of legal issues, something which the company appeared to have trouble with on a regular basis. Some of the managers of Isles & Quint were initially slightly wary of Delinius, having heard some of the myths surrounding him, but soon discovered that Delinius was incredibly insightful, capable of resolving more than just legal mishaps and other issues related to documents. Through hard work, Delinius eventually was assigned an entire floor to house legal files on, which became his domain. -51 AEQ Although a valued and capable legal issues manager, Delinius came to note the negative effects of a powerful enemy, Kuipter. While many of his colleagues/friends ventured out in order to deal with the origin of the threat, Delinius himself remained at work, both in order to keep some amount of order among the employees that were not too afraid to come and in order to protect the company from harm. As well, he assisted the Ludusian government in evacuation efforts for some time. Around the beginning of the year, Delinius noted a peculiar anomaly whenever he was in the presence of Amygea, who appeared to have a more pronounced auric 'shadow' of sorts around. Knowing the origins of the Moriam family to have connection to Zaion, he concluded that Amygea had perhaps acquired an artifact of some sort, and later narrowed this down to the Book of Shadows, an artifact briefly mentioned in an old journal. However, Delinius made no further mention of this to anyone else. Upon the crash of Dr. Sand's airship, Delinius chose to venture out to scavenge it for technical documents and other valuable information, but encountered Amygea. Immediately casting a photomantic spell, he watched as large pieces of the wreckage were moved to an unknown location. -50 AEQ Delinius was warned by a time-travelling iteration of himself from the Wau timeline (posing as a ) of a great disaster that would come in a little under eight years. From this point on, Delinius developed defenses for his mansion in collaboration with many of his distant relatives, reducing his work hours while still managing to get all his work done. When the group known as the Grey Agents began acting in public, Amygea Moriam was suspected of being involved, and imprisoned. Though Delinius refused to believe this at first, not wanting to fall to common suspicion so easily, Amygea then broke out of the prison with help from the Grey Agents and their vessel, the Nemesis Veneer. Delinius did not partake in the brief chase and battle between his associates and the Grey Agents, instead tracking the course of the vessel from a safe distance. Because of this, he was able to distinguish a clearly northbound course before the ship disappears completely. While suspecting that the Grey Agents had gone to hide on Auzos, Delinius decidedly kept the information to himself, instead finding a Dwinian priest who helped him cast a protective spell that would prevent both physical and magical forces from restraining Delinius. Donning the old pseudonym of Leonard Essington, he began an investigation on Auzos, making use of the connections he retained from the time of Langton Incorporated. Thanks to his disguise, he was visible to neither any Grey Agents nor Taku, who would have seen all of it otherwise. Eventually, he discovered a sole hint that of the Witch Academy may be an alternate identity. After some inquiries, a location slightly off the coast proved to be a likely location for the Grey Agents' hideout. Delinius made himself known, and was immediately captured for interrogation. However, he disproved their belief that he'd come for the sake of drawing attention to their location and offered them an agreement, in which he would maintain their secrecy in return for the guarantee that their actions would not cause harm to the general populace. Although especially Caledonia doubted Delinius' ability to hold any authority over them, he reminded them of his own insightful nature, his many connections all across Ludus, and the nature of his ancestral deity. At the end, he briefly mentioned that he knew of the artifact in Amygea's possession, as well as his lack of change in attitude, before finally leaving for home. Antagonist Delinius was summoned for interrogation by Taku, based on the suspiciously similar circumstances around Delinius' period of being invisible. Aware of the suspicion Taku had for good reasons, Delinius explained to him why he had been invisible, and his motives. While he did reveal that he had been searching for the whereabouts of the Grey Agents, he kept their actual location secret, stating that he had failed to reveal their location. -42 AEQ The chain of events known as the Reckoning occurs, leading to the death of many. Rather than finding shelter, however, Delinius armed the various systems he had been preparing over the past eight years, and ventured out in a powered combat suit of some sort, along with highly advanced firearms. Meeting some of his fellow I&Q friends, they all expressed moderate shock at the fact that Delinius had the intent to remain outside the bunker they were standing next to, while feeling equally betrayed upon hearing the information Delinius did not share with them before. However, they all fled inside when a meteor struck nearby, leaving Delinius to bring as many citizens to the nearest bunker as he could before his attention was needed elsewhere. Once the first few survivors made it out of their bunkers, Delinius was found standing at the remains of the Isles & Quint headquarters, repeatedly muttering a spiteful question, seemingly without any further interaction or response. This continued for several days until government officials arrived to announce to him that he would receive a medal for his efforts against the invading forces, to which he replied that it would not repair the damage done to Ludus by the disaster. Several months later, Delinius contacted Hankvi, who had been considered lost to the Reckoning before surfacing shortly after. In their conversation, Delinius requested that Hankvi acquire Delinius' book of written notes in the event that he came to die, hinting that such might happen sooner than expected. And indeed, several weeks later, Delinius violently combusted, transforming into a vengeful Ethereal dubbing itself 'Saltflame' and looking to enact its 'justice' on practitioners of necromancy. Soon after this incident, nine Dwinian wizards arrived to seal the hostile spirit in his old journal. Once they heard about Delinius' last request, they passed the journal to Hankvi for safekeeping. -2 AEQ 'Delinius' remained enclosed in his old journal and eventually ended up in the hands of the Fixed timeline's Delinius. With this, he effectively ceases to exist for the Unaltered timeline at this point in time. Timeline -53 AEQ 527 AEQ 628 AEQ 971 AEQ Timeline 1000 AEQ 1340 AEQ Β Timeline The Beta timeline is under the development of Ludicrine and kept off-site to be worked on separately. Details about Delinius' significance to the timeline have yet to be publically divulged. Γ Timeline Up to -150 AEQ, Delinius' life mostly mirrors his Saga iteration. After fleeing to Auzos, Delinius would come to lead Langton Incorporated for over 80 years, and the organisation became much larger than it did on the Saga timeline. Despite this, protests increased over the years, leading to increased tension all around. When it proved to be safe for magicians to return to Gredile, Delinius chose to bring the residents of his organisation back to the main landmass. During this moving project, he offered himself as a distraction to the population of Steckenberg, to let Langton Incorporated remain unnoticed. This put him in a conflict with local authorities as well as several important figureheads within Isles & Quint, all of them being under the assumption that Delinius was a dangerous criminal. After several confrontations, he went into hiding together with Lyka and a few notable residents. In the months that followed, Delinius' history was inspected more closely, revealing that many of the beliefs about his person were not based in fact. This led to a cleansing of his name, which in turn allowed him to come out of hiding. However, Langton Incorporated had slowly fallen apart as its residents began settling elsewhere, now leaving a fairly empty shell. Delinius was given the remaining capital that the organisation had amassed over time, enough for him to build a luxurious home with. After this, he set out to start an industrial company, primarily specialised in light bulbs and lamps. Δ Timeline It is known that Delinius of the Delta timeline remained in his home area at first, and was later chosen to be Archlight, a title giving him a status as theological head of Dwinian religion. From this coronation on, he moved to Mavus to reign from there. Ϝ Timeline Main article: Μ Timeline Ν Timeline This instance of Delinius was involved in resisting the conquering Nazcan forces. During a large-scale act of repression, he eventually came to die, choosing to perform ritual self-combustion rather than being assimilated into the Nazcan hivemind. Several children continued the fight, and each had descendants of their own for many generations before eventually being wiped out by the hivemind's oppression. Ο Timeline Main article: Delinius Maxwell Langton Delinius was born under a slightly different set of birth names on this timeline as . Ρ Timeline Delinius is known to have married a Splationian on this timeline, with one or more children as a result. Υ Timeline A timeline where many significant characters venture out in space, the Upsilon timeline features Delinius as the owner of a space station in orbit around the star Lux. Unbeknownst to all but the few people living at said station, however, it is in fact a carefully concealed and fully equipped battleship that can be prepared for deployment within 40 hours. Φ Timeline A timeline of nonsense. Delinius is commonly seen fighting ice cream vendors and many other things. Ω Timeline resides here. Relationships Family circle Delinius keeps very close to what little relatives remain alive. He has a close bond with his sister Ina, who is the only person from his childhood to remain with him. The two often share stories from various periods of their lives and discuss old family matters as far as they can remember them. In turn, Ina holds her brother very dear, even though the siblings occasionally disagree on questions of morality. A different story is Delinius' cousin Maltus, on those timelines where the latter handles unstable time magic to escape execution. Some amount of tension remains between the two over issues from the past, though for the most part their interaction is polite and sometimes a little friendlier. Maltus sees his younger cousin as a noisy but ultimately wise relative whom he respects. Lyka and Delinius are rarely found apart for extended periods of time, and on those timelines where they manage to reunite, they share much of their view on the world and think very similarly. While they do have their disagreements now and then, they're about as happy as any Gridmask couple would be. Delinius seems to trust Lyka as much as or perhaps even more than his sister. A special case are Delinius' two daughters, on those timelines where he raises them together with Lyka. While Delinius gets along very well with Helena, the two can strongly disagree on a number of matters, which frequently results in heated debates. They do tend to put their differences aside very quickly and Delinius enjoys a training match against her every now and then. He is quite proud to see her excel in axe-based combat more than himself - even if her habits and world view starkly differ from his own. His relationship to Katherine is more difficult. Katherine's generally reclusive personality makes meaningful communication difficult, although Delinius knows his daughter well enough to poke through her elusive behaviour, something that appears to irk her to no end. Despite these factors, Katherine does show that she appreciates her father's concern on occasion, and it appears that she is better able to grasp the motivation behind his actions than the rest of the family. Isles & Quint Generally speaking, Delinius has good contact with his colleagues at I&Q to varying degrees: with some of them he only interacts incidentally, with others he has conversations frequently. He keeps a good eye on Baxter, as he's more aware of some of the man's past schemes than most in the company. Despite this knowledge, Delinius respects him as much as anyone else, and the two can work together surprisingly well. While they do not interact much outside of business hours, Delinius' attitude towards Baxter is quite amiable and friendly, if a little fun-poking at times. Delinius generally does not interact much with Revelian; this is not regarded as unusual by either of them. The two seem to have a somewhat volatile personality in common, leaving them ill-suited to be in close proximity to each other for extended periods of time. Delinius does respect Revelian as a colleague in Isles & Quint in a professional manner. The interaction between Delinius and Zachary is mostly limited to business talk, though they are far from unfriendly. Delinius seems to hold some sympathy for the large reptilian, recognising the feeling of being 'out of place' in society from being from an earlier time than the Gridmasks currently alive. If the two do hold a conversation outside a professional context, Delinius occasionally brings it up for discussion. Similarly, Delinius does not get to talk to Hankvi often, though this is mostly attributed to the latter's incredible work ethic. He does, however, consider Hankvi the most respectable worker of Isles & Quint, and Hankvi seems to appreciate Delinius despite the latter's very different personality, a personality that appears to slightly intimidate Hank. Samuel does not speak Delinius often, but on the occasion they do interact the two seem to get along very well. Some amount of banter persists between them even during working hours, and Delinius finds the Splationian to be very good for improving the overall mood at work. Samuel holds similar beliefs about Delinius, though he might have some questions about some of the old man's mysterious habits. Contact with the various associates from partner companies is limited, as Delinius' work is mostly related to internal matters. Even so, he maintains good professional contact with Mercuron and Amygea. Strangely, Delinius is aware of Amygea's ties to Zaion and later indirectly learns about the Book of Shadows. Neither of these things seems to affect his interaction with her negatively. Battle Information Delinius= Delinius' stats lean towards magical ability, but he has a decent health pool and is somewhat agile. While his strength and defense are low, his dexterity is above average and he has a lot of magic potential. This allows Delinius to deal a lot of damage through magic, but renders him unable to last very long in prolonged battles. Some of his moves do allow him to further increase his damage potential as his health lowers. *Health: 48 *Strength: 33 *Dexterity: 55 *Magic: 86 *Defense: 34 *Agility: 44 *Level: 44 *Attacks ** - Deals damage depending on the equipped items of the user. *** - Swings an axe. Deals varying damage depending on the axe equipped. Has a 10% chance to make targets . *** - Fires an arrow using a bow. Increased accuracy at longer ranges, decreased accuracy at shorter ranges. *** - An arrow lit on fire before being shot at the target. Has a 100% chance to targets if the arrow is stuck in them, until extinguished or until the arrow is removed. *** - Does a punch attack. Deals minimal damage, but has an 80% chance to the target. ** - Spits up to nine fiery projectiles from the user's mouth which can be aimed at different targets. Each projectile deals average damage and has a 55% chance to . ** - Fires a bolt of lightning. Strangely enough deals both thunder- and light-type damage. Has a 25% chance to . ** - A bright flash of light is cast at enemies, dealing a small amount of light-type damage. Has a 40% chance to debuff enemies' accuracy by 25%. Increased chance if the surrounding area is unlit. It may also negate the effects of moves that darken the surroundings. ** - Grants a 40% chance to evade all incoming attacks for the next turn. Ineffective against area damage. ** - Summons a small meteor from the sky to land on enemies. Deals explosive and fire-type damage. Able to deal splash damage. Has a 40% chance to targets and a 20% chance to instead. ** - Surrounds the caster with a magical barrier that negates 50% of damage from attacks for two turns, but not their other effects. Attacks with elemental properties of water and ice deduct a turn to the barrier's length, but lose their ability to inflict additional effects; attacks involving fire or explosions instead lengthen the barrier's duration by a turn. ** - Performs a special attack depending on the currently equipped axe. Usable every 6 turns. *** - Sprints forward to land a powerful hit on a single enemy. Has only 44% accuracy, but forces damage on the target for three turns. *** - Hits up to 4 times with a 20% chance to with each hit. Individual hits are weak but deal slightly above average damage in total. As well, the axe emanates a strange song-like sound during this, with a 50% chance to all allies and enemies. *** - Rises into the air and slams down onto the ground, hitting all enemies with average damage and a 10% chance to inflict . Ineffective against airborne targets. ** *** - Increases all allies' defense and agility by 9% for the next two turns. Usable every 6 turns. *** - Decreases all targets' evasion for two turns. Usable every 9 turns. *** - Spreads warmth to all allies, increasing their resistance against being or by 25% for three turns; it has a 50% chance to these effects on them if they are already present. Usable every 9 turns. *** - Absorbs all fire-type damage from enemy attacks for the next turn and additionally all damage from allies. The caster gains health from all damage negated in this way. Usable every 18 turns. *** - Restores 10% health to the caster and all allies. 50% more effective in direct sunlight. Has a 10% chance to eliminate negative effects. Usable every 9 turns. *** - Fires a beam of intense energy with properties similar to solar wind. Deals a high amount of fire and light-type damage. Forces strong damage on the target, but forces Delinius to make use of nonmagical attacks for two turns. ** - Sets off fireworks with various results. Exclusive to the Gamma timeline. *** - Deals low damage to up to three enemies, but has a 60% chance to them. *** - Deals moderate damage to all enemies or high damage to one, depending on aim. *** - Deals no damage, but reduces the accuracy of enemies by 20% for the next turn. ** - Delinius channels a portion of gathered anger, resulting in a temporary increase in strength and magical force (25%) and an additional increase in agility (10%); both of these effects last for two turns. The flipside is a 33% decrease in defense for three turns after the buffs run out. ** - Remains idle for one turn to prepare for an incoming attack, with a 50% chance of success. If it succeeds, reduces damage from the first enemy attack by 50%, and 10% for any subsequent attacks. It also returns 10% of the first attack as damage to the enemy. Cannot be used while or are in effect. ** - Allows use of the attacks listed below. Normally activates when Delinius' health reaches below 35%, though specific circumstances may trigger it earlier. *** - Emits intense light from the user's eyes. Considered an upgrade of , deals moderate light-type damage. Has a 60% chance to reduce opponents' accuracy by 50% for two turns. Increased chance of success if used in a dark or unlit area. *** - Inflicts all enemies with a curse, with a 20% chance to take explosion damage with every landed attack. Explosion damage has a 30% chance to targets. Can only be used twice per battle. *** - Causes the air around one enemy to spontaneously combust, dealing very high damage to them. Can be used twice per battle. This attack is guaranteed to incapacitate an enemy if has been used before, barring traits, effects and moves that prevent this. *** - Causes a hail of tiny charged particles to rain down upon enemies, supposedly akin to solar flares. Likewise, this attack tends to deal space-type damage instead of targets. ** - Equips an advanced armored suit. Grants access to several extra moves. Exclusive to the Gamma and Saga-Unaltered timelines. *** - Deals moderate damage to a target and them 80% of the time. However, it decreases Delinius' evasion chance by 10% for the next turn, and deals 1/10th of the damage to the attacker. *** - Increases evasion rate for two turns, but lowers dexterity for the same duration. *** - Locks the suit into place for two turns, which prevents the wearer from taking damage. It also prevents them from taking any other action. *** - Requires to have been activated. Fires a devastating laser from the helmet's visor unit that deals extremely high damage to an enemy, and has a 20% chance to reduce the accuracy of everyone in the battlefield by 30% for one turn. Reduces Delinius' agility and dexterity by 30% for a turn afterwards while the suit recharges. *Equipment ** - Ancient family heirloom that binds to its owner's mind, permitting their brain to meaningfully handle the effects of an extended lifespan. Increases magic by 15% and grants a 10% resistance to being inflicted with or . Was passed on to him at an early age, and cannot be stolen from him. *** - Saga-Unaltered exclusive version of the above journal. Contains the corrupted Ethereal spirit of that timeline's Delinius. It may summon the Ethereal for a short period of time, and increases its owner's agility by 10%. However, it may only be handled safely by other instances of Delinius or any alive instance of his sister Ina; it has a high chance to drive any other wielder insane. ** - A mysterious tablet carved with symbols, cut from sandstone. Grants the user storage of up to three large objects and a large amount of smaller ones. It also enables the user to displace themselves and one other living being together with their belongings, provided these are all in physical contact. Buffs the user's evasion chance by 5%. ** - Kept by another branch of Langtons for generations and passed onto Delinius by them later in time. Increases all of the wearer's stats by 5%, and reduces damage from magic by 5% as well. ** - A special three-in-one weapon, combining a flamethrower, an axe and a triple crossbow. Created for Delinius by Hankvi and Masa as a gift. Draws on Delinius' magic stat for the flamethrower. Cannot be stolen from him. ** - A bow crafted by Delinius. Deals physical damage. Has a 10% higher chance to land a critical hit, but deals 10% less damage by default. ** - Delinius' first and most used battleaxe. Grants 20% more accuracy for attacks made with it due to built up routine. Has a 50% chance to targets, regardless of traits and effects that increase, decrease or negate this chance. ** - An alternate battleaxe with a and side. Being made of a light alloy, it allows for two strikes in one attack, though with only half the damage for each. Deals a small amount of damage with each hit. ** - Hatchet with a bright yellow head and what appears to be a handle. Deals reduced physical damage, but instead deals average damage with every attack. Has a 30% chance to targets when landing a hit, and a 5% chance to grant the wielder a random stat buff of 5% for a single turn. ** - An experimental weapon that fires bursts of highly concentrated light, somewhat similar to a laser. Has a 40% chance to targets that get hit in the eyes and a 20% chance to them regardless of where they are hit. ** - Engineered specifically for Delinius, this weapon fires relatively compact rockets containing a small amount of magical energy, greatly increasing their explosive force. Unusable by anyone not fully resistant to fire. Increases the wielder's defense by 9%, but reduces their agility by the same amount due to its hefty weight. ** - Developed over the course of eight years to prepare for the Reckoning. Increases the wearer's defense by 30% and their agility by 10%, but decreases their magic and dexterity by 20%. Exclusive to the Saga-Unaltered timeline. ** - Created in a hurry to face the threat of an invasion. Increases wearer's defense by 40%, but decreases their magic and dexterity by 15%. Exclusive to the Gamma timeline. *Traits ** - Grants increased magical finesse. Delinius absorbs all fire, explosion and light damage and cannot be . Chance to inflict is increased by 25%. However, he takes 40% more damage from ice- and water-based attacks. ** - Increases evasion of allies by 5%, reduces enemy accuracy by 5%. In addition, is capable of scanning enemy stats at the start of each turn. ** - Immune to becoming . Water-, ice- and dark-type attacks have a 10% chance to reduce the defense debuff after by 5% up to three times. This same reduction may also occur when an attack would normally have enraged Delinius. ** - A trait that can only be activated by Delinius when outnumbered in battle. Boosts defense and dexterity by 25% and grants a 50% chance of resisting status effects. However, limits Delinius to using the as his only means of attacking. Trait exclusive to Saga-Unaltered Delinius. ** - Strength increases by 20% when Lyka is present in battle. *** - Has increased critical chances if Lyka is incapacitated in battle. ** - Dexterity increased by 15% when fighting alongside Ina. *** - If Ina is incapacitated, Delinius' agility raises by 15%; he is also granted the usage of her moveset. ** - Defense increased by 25% when fighting alongside Maltus. Exclusive to the Pi timeline. |-| Archlight (Delta)= On the Delta timeline, Delinius' stats lean very much towards magic, due to him being closely connected to his ancestral deity as the Archlight. His health and defensive capablities do provide him with the support to endure a fight for longer than the opposition might give him credit for. *Health: 50 *Strength: 33 *Dexterity: 36 *Magic: 89 *Defense: 49 *Agility: 43 *Level: 52 *Attacks ** - Deals low damage, but is guaranteed to the target. ** - Summons several ethereal creatures, ranging from simple creatures to warriors and large beasts. Can be used every 18 turns. Reduces the caster's magic by 40% for a turn. ** - Emits a flash of intense light, with a 50% chance of all enemies. ** - Inflicts low damage on one target, then has a 20% chance to all other enemies. ** *** - Increases all allies' defense and agility by 9% for the next two turns. Usable every 6 turns. *** - Decreases all targets' evasion for two turns. Usable every 9 turns. *** - Spreads warmth to all allies, increasing their resistance against being or by 25% for 3 turns; it has a 50% chance to these effects on them if they are already present. *** - Absorbs all fire-type damage from enemy attacks for the next turn and additionally all damage from allies. *** - Restores 9% of the user's health and of all allies for two turns. It has an additional 10% chance to eliminate all negative effects. Usable every 9 turns. *** - Fires a beam of intense energy with properties similar to solar wind. Deals below average fire and light-type damage to all opponents. Forces on targets. Usable every 5 turns. *Equipment ** - Takes 25% less damage from magic attacks. ** - Increases the wielder's magic by 10%. ** - Increases wearer's agility by 5% and grants them a 10% chance to ignore status effects from ground-based moves. ** - Kept by a number of high-ranking Dwinians, passed to Delinius upon his crowning. Increases the wearer's stats by 5% and reduces damage taken from magic by 5%. Cannot be stolen. *Traits ** - Immune to fire- and light-type attacks. Grants the ability to construct ethereal beings. ** - Immune to . Has a 20% chance to ignore moves and traits that make targets unpredictable or impossible to scan. ** - Highly resistant to mind-based effects. ** - Cannot be forced out of a battle if it is fought on Mavus. |-| The Slanderer (Mu Delinius)= Delinius of the Mu timeline is something of a squishy magician for the most part, but is surprisingly nimble as a result. As well, with his sharp tongue he may turn enemies on each other or cause them to be confused. *Health: 38 *Strength: 30 *Dexterity: 45 *Magic: 92 *Defense: 34 *Agility: 61 *Level: 44 *Attacks ** - Basic attack, dealing damage depending on the user's equipped items. ** - Has a 25% chance to either or a target, and grants the user a 5% chance to evade all attacks for the next turn. Not usable for 4 turns after usage. ** - Taunts a target, with a 50% chance to either raise their critical chance by 5% or inflict 2 turns of on them. ** - Obscures the caster in a thick cloud of smoke for 4 turns, though the smoke is easily driven apart by attacks involving wind. Reduces enemy's accuracy against the caster by 70%, but decreases the caster's evasion by the same amount. ** - Launches a magical projectile in the shape of a book at a target, dealing minimal damage, but also preventing them from using magic for the next turn. ** - Summons 8 fragile clones that can attack using magic, but which only last for 2 turns if not destroyed. Usable every 12 turns. *Equipment ** - Prototype energy weapon that fires short bursts of concentrated light. Deals average light-type damage. ** - Increases agility by 10%. ** - Increases evasion by 10%. Reduced damage from Emporer Lazro and allies. *Traits ** - Has a 10% higher chance to inflict status effects. ** - Takes less damage from firearms. Mutually exclusive with . *** - Increased damage against allies of Emporer Lazro. Mutually exclusive with . |-| Nu= *Attacks *Equipment *Traits |-| Maxwell (Omicron)= Maxwell has a surprisingly balanced stat setup with mild focus on magic, different from all other known iterations of Delinius. *Health: 48 *Strength: 44 *Dexterity: 54 *Magic: 64 *Defense: 42 *Agility: 48 *Level: 44 *Attacks *Equipment *Traits Trivia *Delinius is sometimes called by his second name, something that aggravates him very much. *His Pestertag is , something that seems to indicate his status as one of the last members of his particular part of his family. *His aura has a distinct scent of . *Having been born before the first war with the Nazcans, Delinius has great historical knowledge, though he rarely shows to possess it. In addition, it is unclear how much he knows about the past of other characters, if anything at all. *He has an unusual hatred towards Sanford, presumably for Sanford's role in the witch hunts. *Apparently, Delinius forgets to speak Common when highly tired or drunk. During this, he will speak as many as four or five different languages, all of which cannot seem to be understood and are called 'Latin', despite the fact that no such language exists on Ludus. *Delinius' favourite foods are supposedly burritos and sandwiches, both usually with spicy sauce. See also *Percidas, Delinius' Bizarro counterpart. Gallery Delinius paper 02.png|A decent attempt to depict a full-length Delinius. Delinius_thingy.png|Another Delinius bust, made by LAT. Delinius Sprite.png|Sprite made by ZoshiX; Feastings Style? Hades-Harbinger HD.png|The Hades Harbinger, a gift, from Hank to Fire, in canon a gift from Hankvi and Masa to Delinius. fith.png|''Everyone's favorite flameyman'' -- by wutisdyssh Delinius sideshot digital.png|Delinius mourning at a symbolic grave for his parents. Delinius facesketch digital.png|A digital gargantuan mugshot of Delinius. Smashingly made by Fire. The Ireful Delinius.jpg|Omega timeline Delinius, known as The Ireful. Also a very fitting image for Muertween '16. Delinius facesketch novel.png|A newer Delinius mugshot. Delinius fightsketch.png|A depiction of Delinius from during the infamous witch hunts. Delinius facesketch Archlight digital.png|The Archlight (Delta Delinius) Category:Gridmasks Category:Ethereals Category:Characters Category:Protagonists